1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating antenna that comprises a rigid support rotatably mounted on a base, a plurality of wire dipoles fixed to the support and means to feed each dipole with energy from a first end of this dipole. Hereinafter, and in the claims, the term "first end of the dipole" designates the feeding point of the dipole, namely the point at which the junction is made with the two-wire line that feeds it.
This is an antenna designed to radiate a substantial amount of power, for example 500 kW in the decametric wave range (3 to 30 MHz).
2. Discussion of the Background
There already exists a known antenna of this type, in which the rigid support essentially extends outside a zone in which the wire dipoles are positioned, the wire dipoles being connected to one another so as to form a curtain, the curtain being fixed by its ends to the rigid support by means of catenaries.
Although satisfactory, an antenna such as this has several drawbacks. Owing to the peripheral arrangement of the rigid support, its dimensions are substantially greater than those of the curtain of dipoles. This gives the antenna substantial bulk, which is greater than that dictated by its electrical operation. Besides, since the curtain of dipoles is maintained only by its edges, it gets substantially deformed under the effect of the wind, until the point where it comes into contact with the rigid support. Finally, it is difficult for maintenance staff to obtain access to the different points of the antenna since the curtain of dipoles cannot be used as a support for this purpose.